


Głębia

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Lucyfer nienawidzi Głębi.
Kudos: 2





	Głębia

**Author's Note:**

> Króciutkie 5+1 o Lucku i Głębi. Jeżeli ktoś ma lepszy pomysł na tytuł, to chętnie skorzystam :)

Lucyfer nienawidzi Głębi. Nienawidzi jej każdą komórką swojego istnienia.

**1**

Sam fakt, że został zesłany do Otchłani przypomina mu o porażce. Przegrał, nie osiągnął swoich celów, Niebo nie jest ani odrobinę lepsze niż było. Zawiódł, pozostawił Królestwo i Limbo w zgliszczach, a w swojej desperackiej próbie pociągnął ze sobą wielu innych, z których niektórzy podzielili jego los banity i musieli zbudować swoje życie od nowa, a inni stracili życie.

Głębia jest jak wyrzut sumienia.

**2**

W Głębi został obarczony odpowiedzialnością, o którą nie prosił, nowymi obowiązkami, których nie wiedział jak wykonywać. Nigdy nie marzył o władzy, a Otchłań nie jest łatwa do utrzymania w ryzach, przez co Imperator częściej się czuje jakby przegrywał niż miał powody do zadowolenia. Musiał się zmienić, porzucić swoje plany, marzenia, ideały, zacząć od nowa w niespodziewanej roli, bez nikogo kto wskazałby mu drogę. Po raz kolejny odebrano mu wolność wyboru.

**3**

Na wieść o każdym kolejnym spisku korona ciąży mu jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Jasność ukarała go w najbardziej dotkliwy sposób jaki mogła wybrać. Każdy dzień to walka, cały czas musi być gotowy na atak, jeżeli chce zachować życie i tron, a ma wokół siebie niezmiennie od wieków o wielu więcej wrogów niż przyjaciół. Wie, że to się nie zmieni, więc po raz kolejny musi ten stan rzeczy po prostu zaakceptować.

**4**

Lucyfer cierpiał, widząc nierówności społeczne Nieba, ale dopiero Głębia uświadomiła mu, że są miejsca, w których sytuacja przedstawia się dużo gorzej niż w jakimkolwiek kręgu Królestwa. Nienawidzi tego, że kiedyś krytykował niebiańską arystokrację za bierność, obojętność i niechęć zmian, a teraz sam nie może nic zrobić, żeby nie napotkać się na przeszkody, bez względu na to jak bardzo by chciał. Każda zmiana na lepsze spotyka się z oporem, który kogoś innego zapewne by zniechęcił, ale Lucyfer jest zdeterminowany żeby nieść światło tam gdzie go najbardziej potrzebują.

**5**

Niosący Światło ma w sobie za dużo z anioła, dawnego mieszkańca Królestwa, żeby poczuć się w pełni Głębianinem, a jednocześnie Głębia zmieniła go do tego stopnia, że sam już siebie momentami nie poznaje. Jego przeciwnicy o tym wiedzą, gotowi wykorzystać ten fakt przeciwko niemu, traktując go jak obcy element na głębiańskiej ziemi. Ten zarzut nie bolałby tak bardzo, gdyby nie był taki prawdziwy. Były archanioł, który już nie pasuje do Nieba, lecz cały czas coś go powstrzymuje przed przyjęciem wszystkiego co głębiańskie, przez uznanie Otchłani za to właśnie miejsce, do którego należy i chce należeć.

**+1**

Lucyfer kocha Głębię.

Głębia to jego druga szansa, jego misja, coś, za co jest odpowiedzialny, gdzie może coś zmienić na lepsze, a nikt go w tym nie zastąpi.

Otchłań jest czasami jest piękna i zaskakująca, przynosząc mu nowe inspiracje i nowe przyjaźnie, a sami Głębianie mają niesamowita wolę przetrwania, której Niosący Światło nie widział w żadnym innym miejscu. Niebo było często statyczne, Głębia jest dynamiczna, tak samo jak on sam. Jest zawsze dumny, widząc jej mieszkańców, niepoddających się, nieugiętych, odważnych, mimo tego, że życie na Dole rzadko bywa łatwe.

Swoich poddanych.


End file.
